Leviathan
Leviathan is the Third Demonic Prince of Hell. He was created by Lucifer as the opposing force of the archangel Raphael, and thus, within the religious belief system of Celestrism, represents the vice of Envy. He is Hell's gatekeeper. He is also one of the oldest mythicals still alive. He is a semi-active character in the current storyline. His faceclaim is Chris Hemsworth. Appearance Being one of the first demons created in Hell, everything about Levi comes across as extreme, from his height (six foot nine) to his intensely masculine facial features. It is very common for new demons to be startled by him upon their first meeting Leviathan. His complexion is relatively fair, though his skin will tan upon the rare occasion he surfaces for a long enough period of time. Overall, he is a distinctly recognizable man, but his most interesting features are the scale-like markings he bears. The blue-green scales begin just beneath his temples and extend down past his shoulders and collarbones, then fade off to what is considered normal skin. These markings hint at the being he is capable of shifting into on earth's surface and almost always appear shiny, as if they are slightly damp... Character Clever, conniving Leviathan is something of a force to be reckoned with. He is always scheming up one diabolical plan or another, whether that be to simply piss off one individual or drag scores of men into the depths of Hell he presides over... He is as evil as demons come, but comes across as deceptively charming. He has been known to lure people into a false sense of security in order to manipulate them in whichever way he pleases. Sometimes those he lulls into his trap do not realize they have been caught in his web of lies until it is far too late to even escape. Though Leviathan was created by Lucifer, he is notorious for often calling his power into question. In Hell's early years, he strongly felt that, if Lucifer was deemed too corrupt to lead in Heaven, how could he possibly be the right leader in Hell? This was an unpopular opinion that almost lead to his demise on more than one occasion. Over the years, he has learned to keep his mouth shut around those who might see his beliefs as something of a threat. It should be noted he is loyal to Cambria, having advocated for her reign ever since it was first proposed she take over for her father. Abilities Hydrokinesis Leviathan is one of few demonic creatures able to manipulate liquids through the manipulation of bioelectrical currents. Upon his creation, he was given this ability as something of a test, to see if it were even possible for demonics to have elemental capabilities beyond the traditional manipulation of heat and fire energy. This was proven successful in the case of Leviathan; he is able to move water, change its state of matter, and even manipulate the molecular consistence of air around him to generate new water if there is none available. Surface Form All higher demons are capable of taking both a human and animalistic form when surfaced from Hell. Leviathan's surface form is known as being one of the most dramatic demonic transformations in history. On earth, Leviathan takes the form of a long, draconican sea serpent. He becomes a massive creature capable of overturning large ships by simply using his form to disrupt the waters around him. Leviathan remained surfaced in this form throughout the first six centuries of his existence, aiding Lucifer's evil cause by spreading chaos throughout the domain of all the oceans. It is believed his bastard children became the first mermaids, though this has never been confirmed. He is well-known through the mythologies of many cultures for taking this form to swallow entire crews of men - In fact, Leviathan is even considered something of a myth among non-demonic mythicals. An example of this is his being featured in the sigil of the Dreygury vampiric bloodline in the form of the terrifying Jörmungandr sea monster. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:High Demons Category:Demonics Category:Morningstar Associates